Jar of Hearts
by angelflutest
Summary: Let's take a walk back through time to before Yoko was a thief, back to when he was a child and was innocent to the world. A time where he met a vixen that would consume all of his attention. A vixen that turned his heart cold and unforgiving. Now lets jump to the present, centuries later, Hiei gets word about his sister but is she the only treasure being kept from the world?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys! This has been a little side project I've been working on, I have a few chapters written already and I hope everyone enjoys! As always I do not own any of the YYH characters or their plot, I do own my OCs so please don't steal. This is going to be a little different from my other fanfiction, but will eventually sync with the show (or book I haven't decided yet).**  
 **Please enjoy!**

"Yoko?"  
Suichi heard the fox demon sigh in his mind, something he had been doing a lot of the past few days.  
"What is it Suichi?"  
"Will you please tell me about the vixen I've been seeing in my dreams?"  
The annoyed fox demon growled lowly.  
"She is of no concern of yours."  
Suichi smirked, he had been dreaming of the same vixen for over a week now and Yoko refused to talk about her, she was so breathtaking, she had snow white skin, white hair, her ears were white with light blue tips that matched her long flowing tail, her eyes were such a light blue they were almost white, so full of life and curiosity.  
"She's from your subconscious, not mine, though she is very pretty."  
Again the demon growled, his power flaring slightly, and again the red head smirked.  
"If I tell you, will you leave it alone?"  
Suichi was surprised to say the least when he heard Yoko say this.  
"If you tell me the whole story then I will stop asking."  
With a heavy sigh Yoko thought back.  
"I met her when I was only kit."

* * *

"Mama, who's that?"  
The tall beautiful fox demon turned and smiled at her son, the pair looked so similar, the same pale skin, same silver hair and tail, except their eyes, the boys were gold like his fathers while his mothers were light blue. The demoness wore a simple blue and white kimono while her son wore a white kimono.  
"That, my dear, is Lord Akuma and the Princess Hana."  
Her son made an 'oh' sound as he looked on in wonder as the Lord and Princess continued on their way, his eyes glued to the Princess who was no older than himself. Her white hair was down to her shoulders, small white with light blue tipped ears twitching about, matching tail swishing happily behind her, skin as pale as snow, crystal blue eyes taking in everything as though it was the first time she had ever been out of the castle, she was the spitting image of her father.  
"Is she like us?"  
The mother laughed lightly as she picked her son up.  
"Yes, she is a fox demon like us, but you see they are a rare breed, a treasure to our kind, you see Yoko, the Lord is the strongest of the winter foxes and that is why he rules over these lands."  
Yoko smiled, his canines flashing in the sunlight as he turned to look back at the pair, his eyes shinning with admiration.  
"I want to be like him mama!"  
Shaking her head she placed her son down.  
"Maybe one day my son, now, come."  
With a beaming smile Yoko followed after his mom, turning his head, his eyes meeting the Princess', gold locking with crystal for a few moments before the Princess was called to her fathers side, with a shy smile the Princess turned and ran to her father.  
"Come along Hana, we have much to do before your mother arrives."  
"Yes papa."  
Hana's mind straying to the kit she had seen for a moment before focusing back on her father.

* * *

A few months passed, Yoko and Princess Hana would see each other in the street and smile, but they never introduced themselves until one day.  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Come back here!"  
A frightened Hana ran through the dusty streets, her hair flying behind her as her little claws scraped the ground, her pursuers close behind.  
At the sound of screaming and heavy footsteps Yoko became curious and went to see what the commotion was, sneaking away from his mother in the market he was surprised to see the Princess running at him at full speed with three giant demons behind her. Yoko caught the Princess as she tried to run past him, her eyes frantic and pleading.  
"Please help me, they're trying to kidnap me!"  
With a growl Yoko moved the Princess behind him and growled at the demons as they paused and looked down at him.  
"Lookie here boys! She's got herself a little boyfriend!"  
The demons chuckled as Yoko picked up a seed from the ground and changed it into a small dagger causing the leader of the demons to laugh.  
"And what are you going to do with that boy?!"  
Just as the three demons moved to attack, the air around them became freezing and the three demons were sliced in half by a white blur, when the blur stopped Yoko saw it was Lord Akuma holding a sword made entirely out of ice.  
"Now that wasn't very friendly of them was it?"  
The Lord turned and smiled at Yoko before kneeling down so Hana could run into his arms crying her eyes out, her tears turning into jewels more valuable than that of an ice maidens, hugging his daughter to him shushing her softly.  
"It's okay Hana, don't waste your tears on worthless demons like them."  
Hana quieted down a little as Akuma turned and smiled at Yoko.  
"Thank you little warrior for protecting my daughter."  
Yoko blushed a deep red and smiled back.  
"Hana say thank you."  
The red eyed Princess smiled at Yoko.  
"Thank you, for saving me."  
Her voice was like magic to the young fox.  
"And what is your name little kit?"  
Shaking his head, Yoko looked at the ground.  
"Yoko my lord."  
The lord smiled.  
"Well Yoko, you have my greatest thanks and please let me know if you ever need anything."  
Yoko grinned as Akuma stood up and walked away with Hana in his arms, the vixen watching him over her fathers shoulder, a smile on her face, her eyes shining, ears twitched forward towards Yoko telling him her attention was on him. Feeling his ears twitch Yoko smiled and waved before turning and walking back to his mother, his mind playing back the events that just happened.

* * *

As the years passed Yoko grew into a handsome, strong fox. While Hana grew into an elegant Princess that was adored by everyone, she was learning from her father to be a fair and fearless leader. The pair would see each other in the streets every once and a while, going about the lives that had been laid out for them until one fateful night when everything changed.

"Princess."  
The vixen smiled and nodded at the townspeople as she passed, while her father was working on another peace treating with the village a few miles away she made it a point to be a constant presence in the village to give the impression of peace. Yoko watched her silently from a tree for a few moments, pulling out a seed from a bag at his hip before slipping it into his hair and silently following the princess for a moment before dropping out of the tree in front of her causing her to jump.  
"Yoko! You scared me!"  
The fox smirked down at the vixen as she laughed.  
"You should be more observant princess, it's not safe for you to wonder around out here."  
Hana laughed again causing Yoko's ears to twitch and his tail flick happily.  
"I suppose I should, but then what would you have to do all day?"  
The princess clasped her hands behind her back, her tail twitching and ears bent forward. Yoko looked down at her in curiosity for a moment before smiling.  
"I believe that is my duty, my princess."  
Yoko was a solider of sorts, he was below the demon that personally protected the princess.  
"I suppose you are correct."  
Hana looked down at the ground for a moment as silence fell over the pair, the demons walking by smiling at the pair as they walked past, everyone in the small village had watched the pair grow up and the bond growing between them since they were kits.  
"Here."  
Hana looked up and watched as he reached into his hair and pulled out a red rose, before presenting it to Hana who smiled and gently took it, her fingers lightly brushing his for a moment, before bringing the flower to her face and sniffed delicately at it before smiling and placing in her hair above her left ear.  
"Fitting."  
Yoko laughed before offering her his arm, a playful smirk on his face.  
"Shall I escort you back to the castle, my princess?"  
Hana smiled and curtsied.  
"You shall, my protector."  
Yoko was practically beaming as he looped arms with the princess and they started the long walk back to the castle.  
Later that night Yoko was awaken to the sounds of a loud scream. Shooting out of bed he grabbed his bag of seeds and ran to check on Hana. As he ran through the palace he picked up the heavy scent of blood, as he reached Hana's room his heart stopped. Hana was gone. Sniffing the air Yoko locked onto her scent and turned to follow it when something shiny on the floor, bending down he picked up a small jewel, no doubt was made from Hana. With a deep growl Yoko followed the trail of jewels to the end of the hall and out a window where the trail and scent ended.  
Princess Hana was gone.

 **So what do we think for a first chapter?**  
 **I hope everyone enjoyed and I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter today!**  
 **I hope everyone enjoys!**

Suichi found himself sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes closed as he watched Yoko's memory of searching for the princess, how he searched for decades before meeting a dying fox that showed him how to be a thief and survive after his money ran out, a few years later he met Kuronue the bat demon.  
"So you two became the thieves everyone knows."  
It wasn't a question but an observation that Yoko confirmed.  
"But what about Hanna?"  
Yoko sighed.  
"I never forgot her."  
In Suichi's mind he could see Yoko pull out a necklace similar to Hiei's from under his shirt. The jewel a light blue in color and clear.  
"It's the only way I know she's still alive, legend has it when a vixen dies, her jewel will shatter from the inside."  
His eyes saddened.  
"After centuries of stealing and creating an empire, I never caught her scent or any hint that I was close to her until that last castle."  
Yoko closed his eyes and Suichi continued.  
"The one that caused you to come to the human world."  
Yoko nodded before his mind went back.

* * *

"Are you ready?"  
The bat demon at his side nodded before he gave the command and the band of thieves ran into the castle, Yoko's keen nose picking up on the scent of his treasure, not missing a step he followed his nose as Kuronue turned for the treasure vault. He climbed stairs two at a time, easily cutting down any guard he came across. Reaching a wooden door he stopped and used one of his plants to unlock the door before opening it and stopping. His heart stopping at what he saw.  
There was Hanna, his princess, chained to a bed. A large bloodstain covering the lower part of the white nightgown she wore. Her skin was almost as white as the sheets on the bed, forcing the bruises and cuts that littered her exposed skin to stand out. The fox demon was over come with rage before controlling it and approaching the vixen he had once protected.  
"Hanna?"  
His voice was soft but strong, rousing the vixen from her sleep, her eyes were dull and lifeless as she looked at him.  
"I must have died, my protector has finally come."  
Her voice was barely audible. As he smiled and used his plants to unchain her.  
"No my princess, you haven't died yet, just stay with me."  
She made an animalistic noise as he picked her up.  
"I know it hurts princess, I know, stay with me then you can sleep."  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran to the main corridor, quickly spotting Kuronue with his men before leading the way out.  
As they reached the entrance of the castle they were ambushed.  
Yoko watched his men die as they dodged arrows and spears as they ran out of the castle, the only one to stay with him was Kuronue.  
"Yoko, we're outnumbered!"  
The fox nodded, and kept running until he heard a scream. Turning he felt his world crashing around him, he saw Kuronue being stabbed by spears, with tears in his eyes he turned and started sprinting faster than he ever had, the vixen in his arms was groaning as he jostled her as he ran before feeling a sharp pain in his leg that sent him tumbling to the ground, holding Hannah to him he turned and yanked the spear out before climbing to his feet and taking off again. He didn't get more than a few hundred yards before he was attacked again. This time by a fighter that forced him to drop Hanna and defend himself, but having been injured before he was forced to run and leave his princess behind as he transformed into his spirit form, with one last look at his princess he vowed to find her again and took off through a portal into the human world.

* * *

Suichi sat back in shock, the demon he had feared for so long looked so wounded at that point.  
"I lost the only vixen that ever meant anything to me."  
A knock on the window shook Suichi from his connection to see Hiei at the window. Standing up he quickly opened the window to his room.  
"Hiei? What is it?"  
The fire demon gave him a cold stare for a moment.  
"The detective is going on a mission."  
Suichi continued to give him a questioning look.  
"To save Yukina."  
Suichi nodded in understanding.  
"You know where she's at."  
At the fire demons look the fox knew what was about to happen, with a quick lie to his mother they were off.  
Unaware of what else was being kept in the mansion.

 **Remember to review and I will update when I can!**


End file.
